


Happy New Year, Molly Holmes

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Married Couple, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fill, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Despite promising his new wife he wouldn't take any cases for a little while, Sherlock takes Molly along when he goes after a suspect.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Happy New Year, Molly Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This is a jump in time from the previous story in the series -- afteriwake gave me "countdown" from the Christmas in July list of prompts. By this point, Sherlock and Molly have been only married a week. Don't worry, I fully intend to fill in the gap. I won't cheat my readers out of a wedding (or a wedding night).
> 
> I'll admit that I didn't actually do a countdown, but I think you'll agree this captures the gist of the prompt.

Molly gripped Sherlock’s hand tightly as he led her down yet another backstreet in pursuit of their suspect. The wind whipped through her coat and skirts, making her shiver and wish she had bucked convention and worn trousers instead. _Next time._

Her husband was grinning as they ran, apparently indifferent to the weather, and she couldn’t help grinning as well. Molly loved him like this – full of energy and excitement, his mood elevated almost to the point of giddiness.

Sherlock only let go of her hand when they were close enough to the suspect to grab him by the collar of his coat and drag him to the snowy ground. Using a pair of cuffs borrowed from Lestrade, he was able to handcuff the man’s hands behind his back then drag him to his feet. Keeping one hand firmly on the man’s arm, he sent her to the nearest telegraph office to inform Lestrade of the man’s capture.

They watched the paddy wagon roll away, Sherlock’s arm protectively around her waist. “I know I said I wouldn’t take any cases for a few weeks,” he murmured. “Forgive me.”

She smiled up at him lovingly. “Sherlock, it’s fine. Scotland Yard asked for your assistance, you certainly couldn’t refuse.” Standing on her tiptoes, she softly kissed his lips.

Sherlock, for his part, pulled her closer and returned her kiss just as softly, but that lasted only a moment before their kiss turned passionate. Midnight came as they kissed and the air was filled with the sounds of ringing bells – church bells, handbells, every sort of bell was used to ring in the new year. It was glorious.

When breathing became a necessity, Sherlock raised his head to grin at her. “Happy New Year, Molly Holmes.”

She grinned back. “Happy New Year, Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
